


【求RP点梗三】⑱After the time

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the final war, Comedy, F/F, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧（？）【题材倾向】末日终战后【出场人物】Nerdanel，Eärwen，Curufin，Finrod【配对组合】N//E，C//F【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年7月27日【总计字数】1002【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC和bug。故事来自常春藤亲~文章借用了早期宝钻的设定。又成正剧了_(:зゝ∠)_，我的锅。





	【求RP点梗三】⑱After the time

时光宛若倒流了一般，日月同埃雅仁迪尔的汶基洛特从天空降落，双圣树重新被点燃，世界退回了创世之初。之前的数个纪元里，墨瑞昆迪和二三纪元出生在中洲的精灵，首次目睹了神的伟大作品。不由得感慨，那亲眼所见的，确实要比歌谣里的壮观数倍。

“明天父亲要来提力安。”伊珥雯低声说。

“你要是不想听他唠叨，可以来我的工作室。”诺丹妮尔将一个精致的小模型放在伊珥雯手心里，塑像的弧面在泰尔佩瑞安的眷恋下闪闪发光。

然后，回忆的匣子被打开了……

伊露维塔的首生儿女是星辰的恋人，双圣树的光辉使他们的蓬勃成长，维持着他们年轻的心态与灵魂。日月升起后，时间的沙漏像是坏了闸门的堤坝，岁月的洪流冲毁了他们苦心经营的庄稼。哪怕幸存下来的埃尔达们重回滩涂，那黏着于土地上的淤泥固然富饶，可却也埋没了一切。记忆成沙，汇入无边的海洋。命运的齿轮碾来，粉碎了小屋旁筑起的篱笆。七个纪元太长了，长到足以让岁月都忘了他们的存在。隐褪、隐褪……那些留恋中洲的孩子，注定了的命运。“榆树之地”的居民在哪儿呢？托尔-埃瑞西亚是否只是个虚构的童话？

世界忘了他们，他们也忘了世界。

就在这时，末日终战打响了！

它是什么样的呢？

阿门洲的居民只觉它还没开始，便已经结束了。因为在西方的大地上，不同东方的变数那样大。大能者们谱好了乐章，只等着孩子们来演唱。反正一切都结束了，然后又从头开始。前八个纪元的时光，都显得好不真实。光明和黑暗、欢笑与泪水、和平与战争，都成了凝固在等待大殿的锦绣图画。埃尔达们陆续苏醒，他们攒着数个纪元的记忆，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，像是数万年前在库茹维恩湖畔那样。

这是梦吗？还是真相！

那玲珑的塑像依然躺在伊珥雯的手心里，诺丹妮尔解下腰间的编织袋，好方便她把摆件带回去。

“真好看。”她知道，再多的言语也描绘不出这件作品的美。她要岁月，那便是岁月；她要画面，那就是真真切切的故事。

“一如你的银发。晚安，我的好姑娘。”银辉洒在她红色的头发上，泛着梦幻的金属色泽。

“哦，看我们发现了什……”黑发精灵百无聊赖地靠在一棵树上。

“小点声，Amal还没走远。”金发的那个一把捂住他的嘴，过了片刻后才松手，“你想说什么？”

“没什么，”黑发精灵耸耸肩，“只是我回来的时日短暂，挺想知道‘榆树之地’的故事，不知我的好堂弟有没有兴趣说一段。”

“抱歉，还真没兴趣。”

“那我们还是做些你感兴趣的事好了。”黑发精灵一把拽住了想要跳下树的同伴，单手蒙住了他的眼睛，“黑暗中才看得清真相。”


End file.
